CottonBerry
Origins The origins of CottonBerry are a complete mystery to many. There are different theories and answers to this perplexing question, but the most common and likely of the rumored stories is this: "A berry from a berry bush that was planted for some unknown reason in a sea of cotton plants" "Unlike all other berry compatriots she somehow stuck onto the branches of the bush...and could not leave" "Stuck to a bush, for 3 many years, watching as fellow berries came and went" "But then, on a thundery day in early October her bush was strucketh by lightning" "It took this godly force to finally release the berry from the shackles of her bush and let her plummet down into the field of cotton below" "The lightning however did not pass without its effects" "As she hit the cotton fields below, the electricity that surged through her seemed to merge her with it" "It could be likened to the origins of only the most mutated of superheroes and villains, it was almost as if out of a comic" "And then it ended, her berry form long gone, now a loli as soft as cotton, frozen at an eternal age of 3" "She set out upon the VRChat world, unfamilar of her surroundings" "But curious..." "...and adventurous" "Such is the tale of how the CottonBerry came to be." History During the days before VRChat became what it was today when there was not an abundance of people you could find CottonBerry just roaming the worlds meeting with new people and new friends. One of these early friends she made was PoisonTrap, who was still a mute without VR at the time and who she took a liking to. On another of these random days in mid-November 2017, CottonBerry met Boxfinate in The Great Pug, at this time Boxfinate was still using TTS. During their meeting Boxfinate told CottonBerry that if she gave him money he would not kill her. CottonBerry, in fear for her life, walked up to some random person stole their money and handed it over to Boxfinate who answered “Ok, we can be friends now”. Through this meeting the two hung out for a while and Boxfinate introduced Cotton to his group of friends which included BuildWithBricks. In the following weeks, Cotton was world hopping and happened to meet Shai and Yellbana in Seisoken City. Cotton and Shai separated themselves from Yell and Box who were arguing over who had the better TTS and Shai started showing Cotton some cool avatars and playing music which Cotton danced to; at this time Shai saw a certain potential for greatness, a certain potential for clipping, for TTS and Shainanigans but was not sure yet at this point. This was the beginning of their soon to be sister-ship. The next time Cotton and Shai had a significant meeting was when Cotton tried to infiltrate the VRPD by joining off Shai and spying on their activities, it was not until 15-20 min later that Cotton was found and was let off the hook by Shai and shown around the VRPD instead. During the latter half of the month of December Cotton did not have access to her VR so she did not venture into the world of VR Chat for the most part but at the same time she came to the realization that Shai streamed so one day she hopped on to one of Shai’s stream and started talking and getting to know Shai more. Cotton and Shai continued to talk and once Cotton was able to get back onto VRC, Shai approached her one day and adopted Cotton into the Shai Sisters, fully convinced she could be the perfect chaotic piece to fit into her great master plan of ruining the world of VRC with TTS/soundboard Trolls. Long before Cotton met Shai or joined the Shai Sisters, Cotton joined a group called the Loli Lords. This was also where she got her signature loli band and ring from that she wears on her main model. She was invited by her friend Ryuu who is also the person who helps Cotton with her models when the need arises. Ryuu introduced Cotton to RexxaRou who let Cotton join. As time passed Cotton hung out with Rexx more and more becoming close friends. During their interactions they grew close, close enough that they call each other husband and wife, even though they’re not really married "and probably will never officially be". Trivia * Cotton likes trivia facts so this is why this page is full of zounds of them, apologies in advance * If you wish to calm the CottonBerry and avoid clipping, offer payment in head pats or alcohol, most preferably alcohol. * Cotton has a signature tomato warrior version of her usual model which she defines as her responsibility to protect all tomatoes to fulfill her honor as a true berry. * CottonBerry has a self-proclaimed father who she refuses to acknowledge or accept as he is a lewd drunkard who uses a default Y-bot avatar besides the fact he has multiple custom avatars at his disposal. * Cotton still scours VRC and its many worlds to this day, looking for the cotton fields and berry bush she was once born from. * Cotton's foster mother ZarbTheBard was nominated by Cotton as they were always motherly in her eyes and Zarb accepted. * Boxfinate and Cotton were at one point in time engaged but this never ended up leading to anything due to laziness on everyone's part. * The first time Cotton met Ksic was when Ksic was going mad plotting against MaTSix. Cotton, not knowing who he was, first thought Ksic was clinically insane during this event as he talked to himself and protected MaTsix as he pulled a gun on her. After his untimely and temporary demise at the end of MaTsix's scythe, Cotton initiated a minute long corpse jumping party on Ksic's remains. ** Her appearance on Ksic's video detailing a few parts of this event is her earliest known VRChat media appearance to date. ** Cotton and Shai had in fact met prior to their dance party in Seisoken City. This was in fact during the same occurence where Ksic was plotting to murder MaTsix. Though neither realized until the video "VRChat: Boey Jagels/ Sora visits VR/ An important message!" was released by Shai as Cotton was apparently in the footage. * Mad, Zarb and Cotton have a ritual where they like to get together and drink with each other. In these situations, its best to keep your distance if you wish to retain sanity. ** One of these rituals happened to occur on the same day almost every other VRC streamer decided to drink, Ryan, Jakkuba, Ashunera, Kuri etc. This was completely coincidental. They all gathered in the presentation room and had what could be said to be one of the stupidest but most beautiful VRC moments in history. * Cotton was trained by The Great Dog Doggo in battle discs for a good 20 minutes and thinks she is now op at the game when in actuality is still bad. * Cotton has no blood relatives as to this date but in her words "if one was ever worthy of such a position, they'd have to taste a portion of my blood to become blood bond to me". * Shai and Cotton are the only sisters to share completely identical TTS voices at all times Links https://www.twitch.tv/cottonberry Category:People Category:Characters